I love u so much
by KunyBankai00
Summary: Naruto esta algo decaido en esos días, Sakura se siente decaida al ver a su compañero de esa manera, de una u otra forma, lo quetenía que pasar paso... y todo sigió rodado.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE U SO MUCH

Caminaba pesadamente por las calles, hastiado de todo y todos, además hacía ya mucho que la gente había dejado de saludarlo, casi era como volver a cuando era infante, solo que ahora tenía veinte años y la cara más seria.

Ya eran demasiados los que día a día lo comparaban con su padre, estaba muerto, asi que lo único que quería era ser Naruto.

La gente había dejado de saludarlo no por pequeñeces, esta vez la razón era de peso, pues cada vez que lo hacía o los ignoraba o contestaba con palabras mal sonantes.

A pesar de todo, la gente comprendía sus razones, pues el no haber conseguido que Sasuke volviera, aun habiendo matado a su hermano, lo enfurecía, de verdad Sasuke los había dejado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se paró y miró a su alrededor, los que lo miraban con pena, bajaron la cabeza, los que lo miraban severamente cambiaron su expresión a una un poco más suave.

- Naruto...

Una voz le llamó la atención, miró a su espalda, y pudo ver a su ex sensei, Kakashi, le sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Kakashi... hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- E estado en una misión con Yamato-san.

Dijo el albino mirando a su alrededor, todos seguían sus caminos, ellos dos comenzaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro.

- E vuelto ayer, visité a Sakura, como siempre, me dijo que estabas raro... ¿Te pasa algo Naruto?

Naruto negó lánguidamente, casi como si no tuviera ganas, Kakashi suspiró:

- Naruto, engañarás a los demás, pero no a mí... ¿Es por Sasuke? Sabes que ahora es nuestro enemigo, le diste una oportunidad y no la quiso.

Kakashi parecía incluso cabreado, pero Naruto asintió sonriendo levemente, y al fin dice:

- No significa que no quiera cogerlo, Kakashi, pero... me duele verlo asi, siendo mi enemigo cuando empezábamos a llevarnos tan bien. Es doloroso ¿Sabes? Era el único amigo verdadero que tenía.

Naruto se paró, miró al del sharingan, que suspirando le contesta claramente cabreado:

- Por dios Naruto, puede que fuera el mejor pero no el único amigo que tienes.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, y dice, más bajito:

- Lo sé.

Esas dos lágrimas se le escaparon de forma inconsciente, se las limpió con las mangas del suéter azul marino que llevaba puesto, era parte de su uniforme de jounnin, pero no llevaba el chaleco puesto, no estaba de servicio en ese momento.

- ¿Ibas al cumpleaños de Sakura?

- Si.

- Te acompañaré. Parece querer llover.

Los dos caminaron por las calles, la gente corría por la inminente lluvia, y antes de llegar a la casa de la peli rosa, la lluvia los alcanzó a ellos dos.

El que picó a la puerta fue Kakashi. Sakura abrió, al ver a su ex sensei, rio.

- Pasa.

- Vengo acompañado.

Kakashi pasó a la sala, empapado, y tras el Naruto, la peli rosa lo miraba, feliz de verlo sonreírla.

En la sala estaban, Hinata, Tenten e Ino, luego Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Sai e incluso Yamato. Naruto suspiró y mirando a la peli rosa dice:

- ¡Omedeto Sakura-chan!

Le costó pero mostró ese entusiasmo de antaño, para decir las palabras correctas. Sakura sonrió, y abrazó al rubio, que sacando una cajita de su bolsillo dice:

- Esto es para ti.

Sakura se separó y miró la cajita, luego dice, tomándola:

- Pensé que se te había olvidad y que Kakashi te había arrastrado hasta aquí.

Naruto negó, la chica tomó la caja, la desenvolvió y la abrió, era una pulsera de color negro y naranja.

- Intenté buscarla rosa, pero no les quedaba, además, era la que más me gustaba.

- ¿Estas de broma? Me encanta, es como tu... cantosa.

Todos rieron, Naruto lo hizo levemente, mientras miraba como la chica se la colocaba en la muñeca derecha. Luego la miraba como si fuera un anillo de compromiso, de lejos.

Naruto dice con voz débil:

- Perdón a todos por comportarme como un imbécil durante tanto tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio, Sakura miró al rubio, este se rió levemente y dijo:

- Disculpas.

Se fue escaleras arriba, Sakura y los demás sabían que se dirigía al tejado. Sakura miró a su ex sensei:

- Kakashi, ¿Qué le pasa?

- Esta sensible...

Dijo sentándose en el borde del sillón, no quería mojarlo. Sakura lo sigió disculpándose también, al llegar a la ventana más cercana del segundo piso, vio que ésta estaba abierta.

Se asomó, aun llovía, pero salió al exterior, de un salto llegó al tejado, su pelo, ahora largo de nuevo, se mojó al instante.

Naruto estaba sentado en el tejado, apoyado sobre el tabique de la chimenea, mirando el horizonte. Sakura se acercó y se arrodilló ante él, este la mira, parecía haber estado llorando.

- ¿Estás bien campeón?

- Si, gracias por preguntarlo.

Dijo el sonriendo, ella le miraba atentamente, poco a poco esa sonrisa se borraba. Mientras se quedaba completamente convertido en una mueca de desdén.

Sakura suspiró abatida por el estado de su amigo.

- Naruto... Sasuke decidió, y su decisión no era estar con nosotros, no podemos hacer nada, decidió sobre su vida, que creo que era lo que él más quería.

Naruto la miró, con ese rostro serio, las gotas de agua escurriéndose por su rostro y confundiéndose con la lluvia:

- No implica que me guste...

Bajó de nuevo el rostro. Sakura se incorporó levemente, y aprovechando que el rubio tenía las piernas flexionadas, levemente abiertas, se arrodillo de nuevo entre ellas.

Naruto le pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura, su otro brazo reposaba sobre su rodilla derecha, ella le tomó con ambas manos de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

- Naruto... quédate conmigo... no me dejes como ya lo hizo Sasuke, por que por mucho que estas aquí... te siento tan lejos.

Sakura era fuerte y no pensaba llorar, solo quería volver a recuperar al Naruto de antaño. Este suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared tras él, con su otra mano acaricia el mojado rostro de la peli rosa.

- Te vas a resfriar, Sakura-chan.

Sakura le miró, estaba seria porque sabía que si movía un solo musculo de su rostro, las lágrimas saldrían. Naruto separó su espalda de la pared para acercarse a Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos dice:

- Tierra llamando a Sakura... ¿Estás ahí dentro?

Sakura le miró seria, el rubio estaba sonriéndola levemente, se acercó a él levemente, Naruto reculó un poco, pero ahí estaba la pared para impedirle huida alguna.

Y las manos de Sakura tomándole ambas mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla, y los labios de ella acercándosele sin si quiera mostrar intenciones de retirarse.

Y al final, llegaron a su destino, sobre los del rubio, Naruto respiró hondo, tomó con sus manos la nuca de Sakura, para profundizar el roce, mentiroso si se le ocurría decir que la había olvidado...

Nunca dejó de amarla, y ahora verla besarle le colmaba de felicidad. Se separaron por petición del rubio.

- Vamos adentro... vas a resfriarte.

- Naruto... te quiero... ¿Me oyes? Te quiero mucho, no creas que si te pasa algo, yo lo dejaré pasar, porque te quiero...

Naruto miró como a la peli rosa al final se le escapaban las lágrimas, se levantó ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

- Yo nunca dejé de amarte...

Ella sonrió mientras se abrazaba al rubio, luego ambos bajaron hasta la ventana de nuevo, tras cerrarla, los dos bajaron las escaleras, escuchando abajo las risas de los invitados.

Al llegar abajo, Sakura dice:

- Gomene...

- Etto...- Naruto se rascó la nuca.- se nos hizo la conversación un poco larga.

Miró a la peli rosa que reía pero tiritaba levemente, Naruto le dice:

- ¿Por qué no te das un baño caliente? Te vas a resfriar, vaya tonta por salir asi a la lluvia.

Sakura asintió y mirando hacia todos caminó hasta la puerta del baño, pero entonces dice:

- Pero... los invitados...

Naruto se acercó y empujándola al interior dice, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices:

- No te preocupes, estarán aquí cuando salgas...

Apoyó la frente en la puerta sonriendo y mirándolos a todos dice:

- ¿A que si?

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja animó a todos, incluso Chouji encontró su apetito perdido (N/a: Eh, eh, eh, eh, hasta Chouji perdió su apetito por las tonterías de Naruto, mala personaaaaaaaaaa~ 3)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sakura salió del baño, con otra ropa y el pelo ya seco, vio como todos se divertían a costa del rubio, sonrió aliviada, se rozo los labios levemente.

- ¿Qué le has dicho ahí arriba?

Sakura se sobresaltó al ver a su ex sensei junto a la puerta apoyado en la pared, ella dice:

- Dios que susto.

- Sea lo que se ha funcionado, desde que ha bajado, ha estado sonriendo como antes.

Kakashi miraba al rubio, Sakura dice, entrando de nuevo al baño.

- Bueno, solo le dije la verdad.

Salió con dos toallas, una se la dio al albino, que aun estaba un poco mojado, con la otra caminó hasta el rubio y sin que se diera cuenta, le puso la toalla sobre la cabeza y se la revolvió, Naruto dice:

- ¡Me atacan!

Todos rieron, Naruto se da la vuelta y al ver a la peli rosa ríe y dice:

- Sakura, avisa que eres tú.

Sakura se rió y se sentó a su lado tomando un pastelillo, Naruto dice, secándose él mismo el pelo:

- A por cierto, ¿Los has hecho tu? Están muy ricos.

- Las chicas me ayudaron esta mañana.

Dijo ella mirándolas, Naruto dice:

- Ah, las chicas... no sabía que pudierais cocinar juntas y que saliera algo rico.

Si, ante ese comentario recibió un pastel en la cara, cortesía de Ino, Naruto la miró de reojo, malhumorado. Hinata y las demás rieron, Ino estaba indignada, asi que solo se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

Sakura lo ayudó a quitarse la nata del ojo, se le metía y le escocía, luego le limpió la cara con la toalla.

- Da gracias a que Sakura sea como una mamá mimosa, has podido dejarme ciego.

- ¡Qué pena!

Dijo la rubia mirándolo cabreada, Sakura se rió, Naruto e Ino se miraban y de ahí surgían chispas...

Cuando la noche se acercaba, poco a poco abandonaban la casa de la peli rosa, los últimos en hacerlo, Yamato y Kakashi, estos dos estaban en la puerta, Sakura los despedía.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien sola con Naruto?- Yamato.

Los tres miraron como el rubio se afanaba en recoger la mesa del salón, Sakura dice:

- Si, iros tranquilos... él me cuida.

Los dos se marcharon riendo, Sakura cerró la puerta, se acercó a Naruto y dice:

- Bu.

El chic dio un respingo y se le cayeron dos platos al suelo. Sakura se ríe, Naruto la mira y dice:

- ¿Gracioso?

Ella asentía mientras se reía, él se acercó a ella y rodeándola con los brazos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Sakura iba a reventar si seguía riéndose así, asi que dice:

- Piedad... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Naruto, me va a dar algo... ja, ja, ja, ja...

Al fin la soltó, para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hablabas con esos dos en la puerta?

- Estaban preocupados por saber si hacia o no bien en quedarme a solas contigo.

Naruto se rió.

- Ah, que astutos...

- Como tú de zorros.

Dijo ella acercándosele hasta besarlo tiernamente. Naruto la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, mientras reían en el beso, Sakura se separa y le dice:

- ¿Te vas a quedar?

Naruto suspira y susurra:

- Mañana tengo una misión un poco peligrosa, asi que...

Sakura se quedó muy seria, mira la cara de nuevo algo decaída del rubio y le dice:

- Naruto... ten cuidado... si te mueres... ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?

Naruto la miró muy fijamente pegando ambas frentes, y susurra:

- Me van a acompañar Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru. Estaremos bien...

- En ese caso vete, y duerme mucho, para que estés al 100% por la mañana.

El otro asintió, para besarla de nuevo, mientras la empujaba contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de salida, la tomó de las caderas alzándola, Sakura enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de forma automática.

Se separaron levemente.

- Te quiero.- Sakura.

- Te amo.

Dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos pero sonriendo, la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, para suspirar y salir por la puerta, sin pensárselo mucho más, Sakura se quedó sola.

Apoyada contra la pared, pensando las cosas que pasarían a partir de ese momento. Sin más reacciono y se dirigió a su cuarto, dormir y pensar por la mañana era lo que se le antojaba más lógico.

Por la mañana despertó temprano, sabiendo que Naruto estaba por irse a esa misión tan importante, por mucha importancia que quisiera restarle él, ella sabía que sería complicada.

Se hizo el desayuno y lo tomo en el salón, mirando aun algunos desastres de la fiesta del día anterior, sonrió y se encogió mas en el sofá bebiendo el café cargado de por las mañanas, tenía que ir a trabajar como asistente médico en el hospital, asi que se dio prisa en cambiarse después.

Al final del día cuando casi se ocultaba el sol, consiguió sentarse al fin, muchas misiones volvían ese día, y los heridos parecían ser numerosos porque no pudo parar nada en todo el día, y estaba preocupada por Naruto, no sabían nada del grupo desde que había salido.

Cuando ya se preparaba para salir, suspiro y se quedo sentada un poco.

- Naruto, donde demonios os habéis metido...

Susurró. Una enfermera entro en la sala.

- ¿Haruno-san?

- ¿Si?

- Tenemos un herido de última hora, ¿podría ayudarnos?

- Oh si claro, ahora mismo voy.- se coloco de nuevo la bata y salió con la enfermera.- ¿Esta muy grave?

- Bueno, eso parece, realmente no sabemos si... saldrá de esta, pero que no se diga que no lo hemos intentado todo.

- Vaya ¿Tan grave es?

- Véalo usted misma...

Le abrió una puerta donde vio a algunos médicos revisando a un joven que parecía muy mal herido, ella se acerco para observar las constantes y las heridas.

- Vaya...- ella sabía que el joven no pasaría de la noche, y ese chico era de su edad, ahora tenía mucho miedo... miedo por Naruto.

Cuando llego por la noche a su casa, estaba completamente agotada y destrozada, el joven había muerto hacia escasa media hora y se había quedado con él hasta el último aliento, apoyándole.

Se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Dios, odio esa parte de mi trabajo...

- ¿Qué parte te dejó tan cansada como para no notarme?

Ella se incorporó al oír la voz del hombre y lo busco por el oscuro cuarto. Al ver la rubia cabellera en la esquina sonrió y se acerco a el abrazándolo.

- Naruto... ¿Dónde estabas?

- Acabamos de llegar.

Ella se aparto y le miro, tenia algunos rasguños, pero nada importante

- Hoy ha muerto un paciente... un chico de tu edad y la mía...

- Lo siento.

- Por un momento imagine que eras tú y no sabes la angustia que he sufrido.

- Sakura... a mí no pueden matarme, recuerda que seré el Hokage.- se rio y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Lo había olvidado.- sonrió.- quédate hoy conmigo Naruto, por favor... no quiero estar sola.

- Este bien, me quedare.

Dijo el dándole un tierno beso, ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo después, Naruto sonrió y beso su hombro antes de separarse, tomar la mano de ella y caminar hacia la cama. La sentó y ella le habló.

- ¿Has cenado algo?

- No, pero no importa yo no...

- Ponte cómodo y te hare algo ¿vale?

- Esta bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho, no tengo mucha hambre de todos modos.

Ella sonrió y salió corriendo del cuarto, el se quito la chaqueta y después la camiseta, suspiro y se descalzo.

- La cama de Sakura... es grande.- se rio.

Ella en la cocina abrió el armario y rebusco.

- Donde esta, donde esta... juraría que quedó uno... vamos a ver... ¡Aquí!

Cogió el tazón de ramen instantáneo y comenzó a calentar el agua.

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama solo con sus pantalones cuando Sakura entró, ella sonrió.

- Voilá... Ramen para el señor.

- Oh dios...-le rugio el estomago.- huele genial.

- Lo sabia

Se acerco y se lo dio junto a los palillos.

- Come, come.

El comenzó comer después del saludo y lo engullo en minutos, ella se quedo observándolo, era perfecto para él. Cuando acabo retiro el tazón y paso una servilleta.

- Hoy hace calor... puedes quitarte los pantalones.

- Hum... no se...

- Oh, vamos Naruto, no seas pitiminí.

Ella se rio y se levanto quitándose la camiseta dejando al are su busco en su sujetador de encaje blanco, el trago saliva y se abanico un poco.

- Si, si que hace calor.

Ella se quito los pantalones y saco del armario un camisón que se puso, caminando de nuevo a la cama. El se había quitado los pantalones y estaba abriendo la cama, ella se metió bajo las sabanas y palmeo a su lado.

- Ven vamos... no muerdo... casi nunca.

El se rio y se metió con ella, Sakura se acomodo contra el apoyada en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches tigre...

- Buenas noches mi flor...-le susurro al oído, cosa que hizo sonreír y sonrojar a Sakura.


End file.
